


The Golden Raven

by xoverdxse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Forbidden Love, Français | French, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Historical, Historical References, London, M/M, Royalty, Victorian, larrystylinson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoverdxse/pseuds/xoverdxse
Summary: Le comte de Selborne, exilé avec sa mère dans les campagnes britanniques, décide de renouer avec la cour royale, mais c'est sans se douter qu'il va recroiser un vieil ami, Louis, qui a tout oublié de lui, même la couleur de ses yeux. Il décide donc de s'enfoncer dans un tourbillon de secrets et de mensonges afin de reconstruire ce quelque chose entre eux, avant de se retrouver mêlé au monde sombre, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné du côté de la vie de cet ami qu'il croyait si tendre.Wattpad Version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/162207397-the-golden-raven-%E2%80%A2-larry-stylinsonTwitter: @cristaldelxne : https://twitter.com/cristaldelxne





	1. Chapter 1

-Monsieur, de grâce ! Cessez de jouer avec les tissus et laissez-moi ajuster les manches de votre manteau ! criait l'une des domestiques du domaine, comme on les entendait souvent crier.

Le jeune fils de la comtesse Anne de Selborne avait l'habitude de les rendre folles, c'était son petit jeu quotidien. Il était plongé entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, n'avait plus la délicatesse et l'innocence pour les enfantillages, mais on ne le respectait pas encore comme un homme d'âge suffisamment mûr pour le traiter comme tel. Il était seul, dans le domaine, n'avait pas de véritable ami, ni de frère, ou de sœur, seulement les courtisans et ses domestiques. Et leur faire vivre l'enfer était l'une de ses occupations favorites.

Le gala organisé par la famille royale excitait énormément le jeune comte, il avait entendu les filles du domaine voisin en parler lors d'un de leur pique-nique dans le parc qui séparait leurs deux bâtisses, elles y avaient invité Harry, évidemment. Elles n'avaient cessé leurs états d'âmes sur la beauté des nobles, ducs, barons et comtes, bien souvent déjà fiancés, et se bataillaient sur les tenues qu'elles devaient porter. Des colliers de perles, ou plutôt d'argent, décorés de rubis ou d'émeraudes, de longues robes en velours, ou plus étoffées dans de la soie légère. Harry avait perdu le fil de leur discussion, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, aller au palais royal.

Sa mère l'avait conjuré une bonne vingtaine de fois de ne pas y aller, de ne pas fréquenter la famille royale, qu'ils étaient de ceux dont on doit se méfier, mais comment voulait-elle stopper son fils si sauvage ? Harry voulait y aller. Il irait, coûte que coûte. Il irait là-bas avec une seule voiture, son majordome et un valet, se ferait discret, et mentirait sur son identité. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait là-bas.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été obéissant, petit il courrait dans les couloirs du château, regardait dans les failles des portes pour déceler des secrets, cherchait dans chaque mur des passages secrets, volait en cuisine. Mais on ne pouvait pas punir un enfant avec un visage si doux, et sur lequel tombait des boucles soyeuses, on ne lui résistait pas. Désormais, il passait ses journées en présence des filles qu'on lui présentait, ou bien dans les écuries de la famille, dans le bois du domaine, dans des galas nobles, ou à lire dans le bureau qu'il avait fermé à chaque membre du bâtiment. Lui seul portait la clé, cachée quelque part que lui-seul connaissait. Il était plus calme, mais pas moins espiègle, cela se lisait dans le vert vif de ses yeux, qu'il tenait de sa douce mère. Elle ne pouvait jamais le faire obéir, la seule loi que suivait Harry, était la sienne.

Dans sa chambre, les couturières allaient et venaient, il les avait engagées pour avoir le meilleur costume pour le gala donné dans seulement quelques jours. On lui avait fait essayer des dizaines de tissus aux matières et couleurs multiples, mais le comte avait fini par céder pour une tenue moins excentrique qu'il ne l'imaginait, quoique plus noble. Il porterait une veste de velours noir, décorée au col par des fils d'or, et autour des boutons par des feuilles de lauriers brodées avec esthétisme. Ses boutons de manchettes, que sa mère avait exigées aux armoiries de la famille, il les remplaça par deux joyaux noirs, comme les boutons de la veste noire il ne pouvait jamais rester sobre. Il fut décidé qu'il garderait ses cheveux détachés, il n'avait jamais coupé ses boucles depuis l'enfance, à part pour les ordonner, mais il lui confia un ruban d'or pour les nouer si besoin.

-Oh mon chéri, tu vas faire chavirer les cœurs dans cette tenue... Mais n'oublie pas, n'approche pas les membres royaux, reste discrets, pense à mon cœur fragile à l'idée de te savoir loin de moi, entouré de ces vautours. Supplia Anne, en brossant le velours de sa veste du plat de ses deux mains décorées par quelques bagues. Harry les volait, étant petit, et les enfonçait sur ses doigts plus fins à l'époque. Ce jour-là, il pouvait porter ses propres chevalières, mais avait décidé que celle décorée par sa famille resterait dans sa poche le temps du gala, il ne voulait pas peiner sa mère en la laissant chez eux, ni prendre le risque qu'on la reconnaisse.

-Mère, cela fait un nombre incalculable de fois que vous me répétez d'être prudent. Et je ne pars que demain à l'aube, vous aurez tout le temps pour un nouveau sermon à mon départ. Et cessez de vous faire du souci pour moi, je ne suis plus le garçon aux joues potelées d'avant, personne ne me reconnaîtra. Tentait de rassurer le jeune de Selborne, qui prit les épaules de sa mère entre ses grandes mains en guise d'étreinte. Il était sûr de son choix, et savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait rentrer sans problème dans le palais, il le connaissait, il trouverait où se faufiler pour profiter de la fête comme tout le monde. Il embrassa le front de sa mère puis celle-ci s'échappa de la pièce dans un soupir, elle n'aurait pas réussi à le faire renoncer. Les derniers détails de sa tenue furent réglés, et il put retirer le poids du costume pour retrouver son vêtement blanc, et sa culotte de cheval. Il voulait monter, se vider la tête avant de devoir affronter la vie mondaine dans deux petits jours.

Il se dirigea dans une autre pièce de ses appartements, y attrapa ses bottes fraîchement cirées, et sans mettre sa veste de chasse comme la domestique lui criait de mettre depuis l'autre bout du couloir en essayant malgré sa robe de lui courir après, se jeta dans la fraîcheur de la soirée d'octobre. Il aimait l'odeur des pins, dont les épines résistaient à l'hiver approchant, celle des feuilles qui se décomposaient sur le sol et se mêlaient avec la terre des chemins, même la brume semblait avoir une odeur le soir, lorsqu'elle baignait sur les pelouses fraîches du domaine. Il sentit le frisson automnal sur ses bras trop peu couverts avec son haut en lin, mais prépara lui-même son étalon cette fois-ci. Le palefrenier n'était sans doute pas si loin, mais s'occupait très sûrement de la jument qu'il avait fait saillir plus tôt dans l'année. La naissance était prévue pour avril, ainsi l'hiver n'aurait pas raison du fragile animal, duquel il espérait tant. Il avait donc moins de temps à réserver à la monture du jeune comte. Un beau cheval bai, que son père lui avait fait envoyer en précisant qu'il faisait partie des meilleures progénitures de ses écuries, et qu'il avait choisi pour son poil, qui rappelait parfaitement la chevelure du jeune Harry.

Le lien entre les deux n'avait pas été si difficile, ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre, et s'accordaient parfaitement lors de leurs promenades. Le comte n'utilisait plus sa cravache avec lui, et ne l'emmenait qu'en cas de besoin, et ne montait plus qu'avec des éperons doux pour ne jamais abîmer la peau de son magnifique étalon. Leur forme arrondie lui permettait de le ramener à l'ordre s'il venait à trop se dissiper, mais Harry préférait utiliser sa voix pour guider son animal. Il se mit en selle, sous le regard inquiet que sa mère avait depuis l'une des fenêtres de la maison, puis il s'élança au galop parmi les plaines anglaises. Il aimait cette liberté quand il était à cheval, et appréciait sentir le vent emmêler ses cheveux bruns, le froid mordre ses joues, et faire pleurer ses yeux. Éloigné de la ville et du village voisin, il pouvait profiter du calme de la campagne, et des terrains battus pour sortir sans qu'on interrompe ses moments de privilège.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le manoir dans lequel il habitait, simplement qu'il s'y sentait seul, sa mère n'aimait pas y organiser de banquets comme ceux de ses voisins. Lui pourtant, en était friand, et dès qu'il entendait les préparatifs d'une fête non loin de chez lui, il s'arrangeait pour y être invité. Mais le banquet royal, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas y être invité, et bien que cela vexe le grand bouclé, il avait décidé qu'à partir de cette année, il allait se refaire un nom dans la cour, et cesser de vivre de son côté. Cependant, Brave Cœur, son étalon, ne serait pas de la partie, aucune chasse à cour n'était organisée, à son grand désarroi. Il préférait bien le dépenser en le faisant galoper parmi les champs que l'été avait brûlé par sa chaleur écrasante, traversa le ruisseau qui descendait jusque chez lui, et le longea avant de rentrer au manoir familial pour le dîner.

Son majordome, William, l'attendait à la porte avec un air grave, sa mère avait dû faire une scène en voyant le soir tomber sans le retour de son fils, en retard pour le dîner une fois de plus, et avait dû remuer les domestiques avec son hystérie, c'était typique de son caractère, et il ne fut pas déçu en voyant William soupirer dès qu'il passa près de lui avec l'odeur de cheval sur ses vêtements. Et évidemment, Harry aggrava la situation.

-Mère, je devrais prendre un bain avant de prendre place à table, pouvez vous patienter quelques minutes de plus, et vous assurer que les plats seront servis chauds ? Je ne voudrais risquer d'attraper froid si je ne mange pas suffisamment chaud ce soir, les températures se rafraîchissent.

-Harry tu n'attraperais pas froid si tu ne sortais pas en chemise si tard ! Et par des froids pareils ! Quel inconscient es-tu ? Oh seigneur que vais-je faire de lui... Déshabille toi une fois ton bain coulé, pauvre garçon ! geint sa pauvre mère en le voyant quitter ladite chemise au sol, ramassée aussitôt par Wiliam, sous le regard désolé d'Anne. Et tes bottes, stupide ingrat ! Elles sont couvertes de boues et tu les laisses traîner dans l'entrée !

Harry ne répondit pas, et se contentait de grimper les marches du manoir couvertes de velours deux à deux en riant des réactions de sa mère. Il aimait lui faire du tourment, la voir paniquer pour si peu ou le sermonner pour ses comportements, mais il l'aimait de l'amour le plus pur qu'un fils pouvait porter à sa mère. Pour elle il s'opposerait au pays entier, et jamais il ne la laissait longtemps loin de lui, il l'aimait, et lui montrait en la taquinant, plutôt qu'en la câlinant comme il en avait l'habitude étant enfant.

Son valet arriva vite lui donner le bain, et frotta sa peau avec précaution pour retirer les moindres microbes du dehors dans l'eau brûlante qu'il avait parfumé de lilas, comme Harry l'aimait. Celui-ci traitait toujours aussi bien son corps et l'odeur corporelle qu'il avait était primordiale. Même dans ses pires instants, il savait être présentable, si la fièvre le clouait au lit, il demandait qu'on le couvre de tissus fins et nobles, un véritable petit prince.

Le repas fut servi chaud, comme il le demanda, et sa mère se faisait encore du tort pour lui à table, lui répétant que le retard n'était pas digne d'un comte, ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'il devait se faire désirer s'il voulait susciter l'envie. Et ça, il le faisait à merveille. A tout juste 24 ans, il n'avait toujours pas de fiancée ou de fille dont les charmes plaisaient suffisamment à sa mère. Elle voulait la femme parfaite pour son fils, surtout, une femme qui ne planterait pas de couteau dans le dos de sa précieuse progéniture, sa plus pure fierté.

Elle demanda que l'on change ses draps, pour qu'il puisse en avoir de plus frais et propres pour ce soir, pour la dernière nuit qu'il passait avant plusieurs jours. Elle le couvait encore et prenait soin de lui comme s'il était encore en bas âge, au point que l'idée de le savoir près des membres royaux, la rendait malade. Son fils devant le roi et la reine, c'était insupportable, et une fois assurée que celui-ci avait trouvé un sommeil paisible en l'embrassant sur son front chaud, elle se rendit dans ses appartement pour se torturer l'esprit une nuit de plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• ♛ •••
> 
> Hellooo!
> 
> Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau roman sur lequel je travaille depuis quelques mois, je vous ai laissé avec un premier chapitre pour le moment un peu lent je l'avoue, mais je veux bien planter l'histoire avant de me lancer dans de l'action sinon vous allez être perdus!
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire, parce que le cadre est un peu spécial et j'espère que vous ne vous arrêterez pas là-dessus, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en commentaires ou en privé à ce sujet, je suis aussi là pour vous aider à comprendre ce que j'écris! N'hésitez pas non plus à emmètre des critiques dans des limites respectueuses, car même si c'est mon écrit, il peut évoluer grâce à vous. 
> 
> Je vous retrouve donc la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 2, bisouuus!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube baignaient sur le corps encore fatigué du jeune comte, mais le berçaient dans une chaleur que même les draps ne pouvaient lui apporter. Il avait été habillé d'une culotte et d'une chemise de lin pour la nuit, mais avait fini nu dans les draps au cours de la nuit, et c'était ainsi qu'il se tenait à sa fenêtre, admirant comme chaque matin le domaine encore endormi. Il se réveillait souvent le premier, ce pourquoi il demandait qu'on laisse les rideaux ouverts pour que le jour le réveille, et il se promenait dans le manoir pieds nus, en remettant ses vêtements de nuit au cas où il croisait un quelqu'un dans les couloirs. En cuisine, les domestiques chargés de la cuisine commençaient tout juste à entrer en demandant au jeune Harry ce qu'il désirait pour le déjeuner, sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier. Généralement, il mangeait du pain frais et des fruits, mais pour être certain de toujours être élégant dans son costume, il préféra du lait et des fruits simplement. Il mangea directement en cuisine, sa mère ne se levait que plus tard et déjeunerait sans lui, mais l'odeur de tourte aux pommes qu'elle avait commandé la veille réveillait l'appétit du plus jeune.

-Sarah, qu'as-tu mis dans ta tarte ? L'odeur est délicieuse...

-J'y ai mis le miel que vous aviez ramené de votre récent voyage, monsieur. En voudriez-vous une part ? Je n'en dirai pas mot à votre chère mère, je le promets monsieur.

-Mets m'en une part généreuse de côté, je la mangerai lors de mon voyage. Voudrais-tu la mettre dans un linge et dans un panier ? Elle sera plus simple à transporter ainsi. Mais ne la cuis pas trop, tu sais que mère ne l'aime pas trop brune. Rappela le jeune comte, veillant aux plaisirs de sa génitrice, il détestait qu'on ne la serve pas comme elle le désirait, et surveillait toujours à ce qu'on prépare bien le déjeuner de celle-ci, jusque dans la manière de préparer son thé. Lui, buvait le sien contre la fenêtre, les yeux fermés pour sentir la brise les embrasser, et refroidir sa bouche que la chaleur de l'eau faisait rougir et enfler.

Par la suite, il retourna à sa chambre pour que son valet l'y habille, accrochant ses chaussettes à ses culottes par de petites épingles que les bottes couvriraient, il noua le sous-vêtement en lin sur sa poitrine, le couvrit d'une chemise supplémentaire, nouée autour de son cou, et enfila une veste assez longue pour cacher son postérieur, mais dévoiler la ceinture de cuir qu'il portait à sa taille. Il entendait déjà qu'on préparait les chevaux dehors, pour sa voiture. Sa mère descendit les escaliers dans sa robe droite, bleue et grise, apeurée de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à son fils avant qu'il ne s'en aille, et pris son visage dans ses mains, pour caresser ses joues roses, avant de le tirer contre elle et presser ses mains dans son dos.

-Mon magnifique fils... Je suis si fière de vous, vous êtes devenu si beau, ne laissez personne te retirer cette beauté là où vous irez, revenez moi vite et inchangé, je vous prie, mon fabuleux fils... 

-Mère, je ne pars pas loin, vous vous faites du souci inutilement, pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'un banquet me change ? Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours... Cela pourra me laisser l'occasion de vous ramener une belle femme à mon bras cette fois. Souriez, voyons. Je vous promets de mettre à l'honneur l'éducation que vous m'avez donnée. Je voudrais juste m'amuser, la vie au palais me fait bien trop envie, vous pouvez me comprendre sur cela.

-Si seulement vous pouviez me comprendre aussi, vous, mon petit oiseau. Le palais va vous briser les ailes, j'en ai bien peur, laissez William vous suivre de près, restez sous sa garde, surtout lorsque vous serez seul. Comment allez-vous même dormir ? Aucune chambre ne vous sera destinée si vous n'êtes pas invité...

-Je trouverai une femme généreuse pour partager ses draps voyons !

Rit le jeune comte en voyant l'air horrifié de sa mère. Il claqua ensuite un baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter au revoir, puis après une rapide étreinte pour ne pas risquer de vouloir rester avec elle et lui éviter tout ce chagrin, il se retira et tourna sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée que son majordome lui ouvrit. Sa mère porta ses deux mains à sa poitrine, mais il ne préféra pas aller la rassurer, elle devait lui faire confiance maintenant, il était capable de gérer la cour lui-même. Sarah accourait au même moment pour donner un panier au bras d'Harry, et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire complice en voyant la part de tarte et un petit pot de crème dedans, et par générosité pour son geste et son silence, lui offrit une pièce d'argent. Il aimait donner l'impression d'être altruiste, alors qu'il achetait simplement les gens, sans leur laisser l'occasion d'en douter.

Par la suite, son majordome lui enfila ses gants en daim, et noua ses bottes autour de ses mollets aux muscles délicats, sans trop serrer pour ne pas couper la bonne circulation de son sang. Evidemment, sauvage comme il était, et du genre à ne pas se laisser dicter des lois, il aurait aimé enfourcher Brave Cœur et galoper jusqu'au palais, mais il aurait épuisé sa monture et n'aurait pas pu être accompagné en cas de besoin. Et comment aurait-il transporté son beau costume, de toute manière ? Il ne pouvait pas le salir ou le froisser pendant le voyage, ce pourquoi il fut installé dans des caisses jusqu'à l'arrivée à Buckingham.

Son valet l'attendait à la porte de la voiture attelée, échangeant des paroles secrètes avec le cocher que la discussion semblait amuser, et il le rejoignit sans hésiter à se racler la gorge pour le ramener à l'ordre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit distrait de son travail par les autres employés.

-Tu auras tout le temps de lui parler lorsque nous serons arrivés. Rends toi utile plutôt, aide-moi à monter. Ordonna le brun en relevant le menton, pour se faire entendre auprès de son valet. Ce dernier ne rétorqua pas, et se contenta de faire monter son jeune mettre dans sa voiture, suivi par son majordome qu'il autorisait à voyager à ses côtés. Ainsi il pouvait assurer sa protection, pensait-il, mais surtout l'occuper. Si près du départ, et pourtant si loin du palais, qu'une longue route séparait de chez lui, le jeune comte de Selborne réajusta le col de sa veste par-dessus celui de sa chemise, et tapota sur la voiture pour que le cocher démarre, sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère qui la saluait tendrement de la main. Il entendit les cuirs des rênes claquer entre eux alors que les chevaux se mettaient en route, et fut enfin assuré qu'ils partaient pour le château.

Pour la première fois depuis de sa vie il allait retrouver la cour, il n'allait sans doute pas le croiser lui, mais retrouverait ses habitudes d'autrefois, qui lui manquaient une fois les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dans son grand lit trop vide le soir. Et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

Les feuilles des arbres en alcôve au-dessus du chemin, tombaient sur le toit de la belle calèche noire de la famille, et Harry se surprit à admirer ce spectacle qu'il avait à peine regardé à cheval, la veille. Il put voir les lièvres galoper vers leurs terriers, et s'accorda même la vision d'un chevreuil à peine sorti du bois de Selborne. Habituellement, il aurait été chasser avec les fils des voisins, sous les yeux ébahis et faussement inquiets des jeunes filles, mais il avait décliné la prochaine invitation pour se consacrer au banquet arrivant. Il irait chasser plus tard, dans le mois, cela ne faisait rien, et Brave Cœur n'en serait que plus puissant, à se reposer une semaine avant. Il s'imaginait déjà, ses lourds sabots foulant le sol en terre que la pluie aurait ramolli, la crinière du cheval fouettant ses mains gantées, et son souffle se mêlant au sien. Comme il aimait se retrouver, debout au-dessus de sa selle, à pousser son étalon en tête de file, et faire l'insolent auprès de ceux qu'il devançait. Et courir après les daims, à l'allure plus légère, habile et vive que celles des chevaux.

Mais il devait se concentrer sur les activités royales, pas sur la chasse sauvage avec ses voisins, qui finissait bien souvent en beuverie sur les tables en bois massif. Là-bas, il allait devoir faire la fine bouche, garder ses mains contre son propre corps, devoir fausser des sourires, et s'engager dans des discussions seulement à moitié intéressantes. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge des affaires familiales, il n'avait rien avec quoi intéresser les hommes plus âgés, alors il s'attendait plutôt à être l'attention des femmes, ou des hommes encore plus jeunes que lui probablement. Mais il s'en moquait, il entrait au palais, pourrait se pavaner dans les jardins, jouer avec les enfants dans le labyrinthe dont il connaissait chaque ligne, chaque recoin et passage, sous les regards rieurs et moqueurs des jeunes filles lors de leur thé de quatre heures.

Repensant à sa part de tarte encore tiède dans le panier, Harry plongea sa main gourmande dedans, couverte de ses gants de cuir, et attrapa le fin linge blanc qui la protégeait, pour croquer sans véritable grâce dedans. Ceci aurait suffit à faire hurler sa mère, elle si à cheval sur les règles avec son fils, elle voulait faire de lui l'homme parfait, mais semblait échouer à la tâche, lamentablement. Harry ne voulait pas de règles. Il voulait la liberté. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme, les chevaux lui donnaient meilleure compagnie. Et en ce qui concernait les héritiers pour faire survivre la famille à travers le temps... Il engrosserait une fille de belle famille, avec ou sans amour, cela ne changeait rien pour lui.

Le petit pot de crème fit chavirer le cœur si gourmand du brun, et il y trempa le bout de la tarte en veillant à ne pas salir ses gants et ses vêtements, et guida le tout jusqu'à ses lèvres molles, pressées lorsqu'il mâchait avec appétit son second déjeuner, sous les yeux rieurs de William.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable monsieur. Ne vouliez-vous pas vous assurer de rentrer dans votre costume pour le banquet ?

-Ce n'est pas une tarte qui me fera gonfler ! Et ils mangent si peu, je dois prendre des forces si je ne veux pas pâlir devant eux. Renchérit le plus jeune du duo, en même temps qu'il mâchait sa tarte. Son majordome leva les yeux au ciel à ce comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas le changer, plus maintenant. Et il savait que son jeune maître avait terriblement besoin de ses instants replongés en enfance, où son insouciance et ses manières n'étaient pas si contrôlées. Avec son majordome, Harry savait qu'il avait le droit d'être un enfant, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait connu après tout. Il l'avait depuis ses huit ans, c'était pour ainsi dire, il veillait sur lui depuis de longues années.

Parfois, lors de ses moments les plus difficile, William redécouvrait un garçon plus jeune, plus fragile, car il l'avait vu sous tous ses jours. Et dans les jours au cours desquels il était le plus fébrile, il finissait souvent par veiller sur le jeune comte le soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur son épaule après une lecture apaisante. L'âme enfantine d'Harry n'avait jamais voulu le quitter. Cependant, pendant les deux jours de trajet, ce fut un homme qu'il eut face à lui, cet homme-là, se préparait émotionnellement à affronter la cour, et il voulait être dans le bain avant d'arriver, il voulait être à l'aise.

Les odeurs de la soirée du deuxième jour montaient au nez du comte quand il sortit la tête de la voiture, désormais habillé de son costume de fête, et il voyait déjà les chemins du palais ornés de décorations, il voyait les autres voitures au loin, et surtout, le grand palais se dresser devant ses yeux. Ce palais dans lequel il allait se réinventer une identité, une vie. Oh. Ma nouvelle identité, se dit-il soudainement, avant d'ôter ses gants avec délicatesse, qu'il posa à plat sur sa cuisse, et de retirer sa chevalière familiale. Il sortit un tissu noir dans lequel il la glissa soigneusement, puis le plia sur lui-même pour le cacher dans la poche de sa veste, dans laquelle il sentit son ruban doré. La voiture elle-même ne portait pas les armoiries de sa famille, elle était sobre et noire, permettait une discrétion totale et évitait les murmures dans son dos.

Lorsque son cocher arrêta les chevaux, le jeune comte vit la porte de la calèche s'ouvrir sur son valet, qui l'accueillit en tendant son bras, qu'il attrapa vigoureusement pour sortir du petit habitacle. Reposer les pieds sur le sol sableux lui fit un bien fou, et il retrouva les odeurs auxquelles il avait été habitué des années auparavant. Le parfum des roses persistait dans l'air, mêlé aux premières fraîcheurs de l'automne et des plantes vivaces qui décoraient les jardins publics du palais, et Harry adorait cela. L'odeur venait de la grande serre en verre plus loin, comme dans son souvenir. Il partit ensuite rejoindre la petite foule qui s'était créée devant les portes, pour tâter le terrain, mais ce n'était pas ici qu'il voulait refaire son entrée, non. Le comte était plus excentrique, et assez fou pour entrer dans la fête une fois celle-ci débutée, alors il se dirigea vers le labyrinthe qu'il aimait tant, et à peine eut-il mis son premier pied dedans, qu'il entendait les rires des enfants jouer dedans, alors que l'endroit était désert. Sa tête lui jouait des tours. Il devait se calmer, il n'était pas là. Il ne serait pas là. Il ne pouvait pas être là. 

••• ♛ ••• 

Hellooooo!!

Voici le deuxième chapitre, avec un peu d'avance, comme cela je pourrais poster une fois par semaine, le dimanche et avoir un rythme régulier!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce second chapitre?

Que pensez-vous d'Harry pour le moment? On n'en apprendra un peu plus sur lui à chaque chapitre, mais vous êtes loin de vous imaginez le personnage derrière tout ça ahah.

D'après-vous, qui est ce il, qui hante ses pensées? Du moins, pourquoi il hante ses pensées? 

Je vous laisse là-dessus pour cogiter en attendant le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, bisouuus!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• ♛ ••• 
> 
> Hellooooo!!
> 
> Voici le deuxième chapitre, avec un peu d'avance, comme cela je pourrais poster une fois par semaine, le dimanche et avoir un rythme régulier!
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce second chapitre?
> 
> Que pensez-vous d'Harry pour le moment? On n'en apprendra un peu plus sur lui à chaque chapitre, mais vous êtes loin de vous imaginez le personnage derrière tout ça ahah.
> 
> D'après-vous, qui est ce il, qui hante ses pensées? Du moins, pourquoi il hante ses pensées? 
> 
> Je vous laisse là-dessus pour cogiter en attendant le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, bisouuus!!


	3. Chapter 3

La musique commençait à monter, les gens étaient presque tous à l'intérieur, mis à part quelques hommes qui fumaient le cigare au-devant du bâtiment, un bras enroulé autour d'une femme, ou battant l'air pendant leurs débats, visiblement mouvementés. La fête débutait vraiment, Harry le sentait au plus profond de lui, peut-être qu'il était temps de sortir du labyrinthe, et d'entrer en scène lui aussi. Il avait passé la première heure à reprendre ses marques dans les jardins, et maintenant, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il souffla un bon coup, se répétant les mises en garde de sa mère pour la cour, et s'élança le menton haut vers les grands bâtiments du palais. Il passa devant les hommes au cigare, qui le détaillaient de la tête au pied, et sentit les regards brûlants des femmes sur lui, lorsqu'il passa les grandes portes du palais. Il était étonné du manque de contrôle quant à l'entrée des invités, mais ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il se retrouva sans encombre à l'intérieur. Le claquement de ses chaussures sur le sol marbré et lustré fit retourner quelques regards, et éveilla des murmures. Il en captura quelques-uns lorsqu'il laissa traîner son oreille dans les conversations qu'il créa, et dire qu'il en souriait était peu dire. « Qui est-ce ? » « Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu par ici. » « Il n'a personne à son bras, est-il venu seul ? » « Il a belle allure, quel homme ! » furent les mots qu'il entendait le plus, et oui. Il avait eu l'audace de venir seul, quel homme oui, c'était un sacré bout d'homme qu'il était.

Il traversa la marée de nobles, salua à tout hasard quelques personnalités, que le visage changé par le temps paraissait familier au comte, puis alla s'asseoir à une table peu occupée. Il était déçu, et rassuré que personne ne le reconnaisse, personne ne l'avait pointé d'un doigt accusateur, au contraire, les yeux de la foule brillaient pour lui. Ce devait être son costume, il y avait mis tant de soin et de temps. Une femme, à l'apparence toute aussi audacieuse que lui, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses bras étaient dénudés, et sa robe fluide lui laissa l'occasion de dévoiler son mollet, qu'elle laissa délibérément à la vue d'Harry. A peine dix minutes qu'il était là, et il avait déjà trouvé avec qui passer sa nuit, qu'elle soit intime ou non. Il lui plaisait, il le lisait dans son regard assoiffé. Sa chevelure brune était remontée dans des épingles en perle, et son regard de feu était soutenu d'un noir fumé au-dessus de ses cils. Sa bouche épaisse et charnue elle, était plus rouge, visiblement tracée avec soin, ce qui lui indiqua que la jeune femme semblait soucieuse de son apparence. Il engagea la conversation.

-Si vous vous demandez comme les autres autour, je me présente, Thomas de Villiers.

\- Enchantée, monsieur de Villiers. Je me doutais que vous étiez étranger, votre nom me le confirme. Vous êtes français, donc ? Votre accent ne vous trahis pas.

-De Province française, mais j'ai appris votre langue avec mon lecteur, je la maîtrise désormais milady. Si vous le permettez, puisque vous ne semblez pas me donner l'honneur de votre nom.

-Les français et leurs manières ! Je suis Helena, mais mon nom ne vous importera que très peu, je ne suis pas de celles dont vous désirez le nom, à en juger votre regard posé sous mes bas depuis que je me suis assise.

-Sans vous offenser, Helena, vous ne faites rien pour les cacher de mon regard. Rit Harry, déjà satisfait de son travail bien effectué pour cacher sa véritable identité. Français, mais quelle idée avait-il eut de se faire passer pour un français, il allait demander à William d'approfondir ses connaissances dans cette langue désormais ! Lui qui ne la maitrisait pas tant...

La conversation continua ainsi, de longues minutes. Il y avait toujours un fond de séduction dans leurs paroles, mais le comte ne cessait de lancer des regards à droit et à gauche pour épier les invités, et espérer déceler des détails croustillants comme il le faisait autrefois. On ne faisait jamais attention à ce que les enfants entendaient, ils étaient trop petits, on les croyait incapables d'être de telles fouines ! Mais c'était mal connaître Harry que de dire que les enfants étaient de simples petites âmes innocentes devant qui les paroles n'avaient pas d'importance.

Mais tandis que la foule tournait, régulièrement entre les danses et les retrouvailles, le regard vert vif du brun se bloqua sur une personne dans la foule en particulier. Cette chevelure fauve, ces cheveux fins, il les connaissait si bien. Son cœur se détacha de sa poitrine, et il resta silencieux de longues secondes, fixé sur cette lumière parmi les esprit fades du banquet. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Harry, par pitié reprends toi, ce n'est pas lui, tu délires, ta tête te joue des tours. Respire. Répétait le comte en silence, il serra ses ongles au creux de sa paume, et ce fut la main froide d'Helena qui le fit détourner le regard.

-Thomas, m'écoutez-vous ? Avez-vous vu un fantôme ?

-Thomas ? Mais je. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai cru reconnaître une vieille connaissance d'Angers, parmi les invités, je me suis probablement trompé. Vous disiez ? Suffoqua le brun, qui avait été pris de panique quand il avait failli se dévoiler. Il espéra confirmer ses dires en tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'homme qu'il avait cru voir, mais il avait disparu. Il avait rêvé, de toute évidence.

-Vous parliez de votre voyage jusqu'ici, idiot, je vous écoutais lorsque vous avez stoppé tout mouvement. Racontez-moi encore, le récit des mers houleuses jusqu'à notre terre.

-Evidemment, les mers donc... Et il reprit, là où il pensait avoir pu s'arrêter, le cœur lourd et le souffle court.

Mais peu de temps après, il demanda à prendre congé, et promis à la jeune femme de la retrouver dans la soirée. Il avait besoin d'air, il ne se sentait plus respirer suffisamment à l'intérieur des bâtiments, aussi entouré. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds, et le vin qu'il avait bu semblait avoir un goût amer dans sa gorge désormais. Se tenant la poitrine du plat de sa main, il se jeta dehors sous le regard surpris des mêmes hommes qu'il avait croisés plus tôt, à son arrivée, et s'éloigna d'eux encore plus, sans un regard vers eux, il les avait assez vu avant. Il desserra le nœud de son col, et ouvrit le manteau de son costume pour laisser l'air frais aérer sa poitrine brûlante, et s'appuya d'une main contre un mur, pour tenir en équilibre pendant qu'il reprenait contrôle sur lui-même. Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou ainsi, les lèvres bouffies à force de les mordre, les cheveux en bataille et collés à son front, sans parler de son regard de fou, les yeux gorgées de sang et aux pupilles dilatées. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'intérieur ainsi, on le jetterait au dehors ! Il attrapa donc brusquement, à la hâte, son ruban de soie dorée, et rabattu ses boucles vers l'arrière pour les tenir à l'aide du tissu, qu'il noua fermement derrière son crâne. Grâce au chiffon dans la poche de son pantalon, il épousseta son front humide, et le renfonça dedans avant de refermer son col et sa veste, en regardant son reflet dans la vitre de la salle pleine de monde pour s'assurer qu'il était présentable.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans cette même salle, il vit l'un des hommes de dehors s'approcher de lui, dans la pénombre. Pitié, laissez-moi de l'air, pensa Harry, avant de voir le visage de son agresseur grâce aux lampes à gaz installées au dehors. De nouveau, son souffle se coupa, car il était certain de ne pas halluciner, lorsqu'il pinça l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Cet homme avait ses cheveux de la couleur du feu. Ses yeux clairs, comme un ruisseau en plein été. Ses petits creux au niveau des paupières. Son rictus au bord des lèvres. Même la forme de son nez, retroussé comme une fouine, il l'avait. Quelqu'un s'était amusé de ses prières.

-Lou... mima la bouche du bouclé, mais pas un son ne sorti, sa voix s'était coupée sous le choc de sa vision.

-Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur ? Je vous ai vu sortir à toute hâte. Dieu. Même sa voix coulait sur sa peau comme de l'eau sur la roche. Elle était si douce, et vibrait dans sa gorge. Elle était plus rocailleuse que la sienne, mais il entendait, dans sa voix, son accent. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Ce ne pouvait être que son Louis.

-Monsieur ? Répondez-moi enfin ! Recommença la voix, plus portante, mais gonflée de confiance. Pas une once d'hésitation, même lorsqu'Harry releva la tête dans la lumière. Se trompait-il ?

Une ombre de déception traversa son esprit, et cette sensation d'évanouissement revint au galop, dix fois plus forte. Ce n'était pas Louis. Son Louis l'aurait reconnu, de toute évidence. Mais cet homme ne semblait pas le connaître. Alors il se racla la gorge, étouffa sa peine, et répondit sèchement.

-Je vais bien. Vous devriez retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Je m'occupe de moi.

L'homme porta cependant sa main droite à l'épaule d'Harry, et alors que ce dernier posait un regard lourd et glacial dessus pour le déconseiller de laisser ses doigts là, prêt à la repousser du revers de son bras, il les vit, là, sur sa chevalière, les armoiries des ducs de Dorset. Les armoiries de la famille de son Louis.

-Ce n'est pas votre chevalière. Où l'avez-vous eue ? cracha le jeune brun, prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'homme qui osait porter la bague que son châtain aurait du porter.

\- Mon père, le duc de Dorset me l'a fait faire, vous me ferez donc le plaisir de vous calmer avant de venir accuser n'importe qui de haut-vol.

C'était impossible. Louis était le seul fils de la famille, comment pouvait-il ne pas le reconnaître ? Il n'avait certes plus ses bonnes joues d'avant, avait largement grandi, et dépassait sans aucun doute l'homme face à lui, pas seulement grâce aux talonnettes de ses chaussures, ses cheveux avaient foncé avec le temps, et avaient perdu de leur masse légère maintenant qu'ils avaient poussé, il avait pris du muscle, de la carrure, son visage s'était durci, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé. Des sueurs froides perlèrent au creux de son dos lorsqu'il se rendit à la dure évidence, et sa tête tourna brusquement, tant qu'il repoussa le duc face à lui, pour se retirer dans les jardins opposés.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication à tout cela. Le temps avait fait son travail, les années l'avaient effacé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Louis l'avait oublié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• ♛ •••
> 
> Hiiii!
> 
> Enfin le troisième chapitre, attendre de le poster a été définitivement très long, j'ai du me forcer à ne pas le poster plus tôt.
> 
> Qu'en pensez vous? C'est un travail qui date de quelques mois que je remets à jour parce que ma manière d'écrire évolue encore. 
> 
> Que pensez-vous de notre petit Harry? Désespéré et détruit de retrouver son passé. 
> 
> Que pensez-vous de ce Louis qu'on découvre? 
> 
> A quoi vous attendez vous pour la suite?
> 
> A dimanche prochain! N'hésitez pas à venir sur twitter, je serais ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous, le lien est sur mon profil. 
> 
> ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Un soupir manqua au comte quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait redouté depuis toutes ces années. Il plaça sa main droite sur sa poitrine, l'air blessé, et baissa le regard. Comment Louis pouvait-il avoir oublié tout de lui ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment promis de ne jamais déchirer leurs souvenirs, lors de son départ ? Il l'avait pourtant fait. Il en était certain. Il allait l'attraper aux épaules, pour le ramener à la raison et lui crier qui il était, puis se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le courage.

-Duc de Dorset, vous me voyez désolé, je dois retourner à l'intérieur. Dit-il le cœur lourd et douloureux dans ses côtes.

-Je vous accompagne, monsieur...

-De Valence, Thomas. Mais je vais me débrouiller seul, je ne suis pas une colombe que vous avez besoin de guider, je connais le chemin. Sa voix était sèche, sans appel, alors qu'il usait de ses forces pour ne pas voir ses genoux céder sous son poids.

-Comme vous voudrez, Thomas. Glissa l'homme à l'allure désinvolte à son oreille, une main perdue sur son avant-bras. N'hésitez pas, si le chemin vous parait trop complexe.

Ce contact, si confiant et étranger, glaça le sang du jeune Harry. Il releva ses deux globes verts en direction de ceux du duc, et le foudroya du regard en retirant brutalement son bras de son emprise, pour finalement s'exclamer, grave, et partir d'un pas vif, de l'énergie qu'il tirait de sa colère.

-Je vous ai dit que je connaissais le chemin ! Il lissa son manteau lors de son départ, et remonta le tissu à son visage, pour effacer la souffrance de celui-ci, en vain. Son tendre ami agissait comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécu de douces années ensemble.

Il s'engouffra dans le bal, glissa entre les couples qui dansaient, évita tous ceux avec qui il avait eu une bribe de conversation, mais surtout, évita les membres de la famille royale. Il avait été formellement interdit par sa mère de les approcher. Il fit de nouveau tourner les regards, sa chevelure longue et soyeuse élevait de nouveaux murmures, mais ce qui choquait le plus, c'était la richesse de son costume par rapport à son statut social, qu'on pouvait croire à l'égal de leurs gouverneurs. On jugea son manque de civilité, on jugeait le fait qu'il n'aborde personne, mais scrute la salle entière d'un regard vif. Peut-être devait-il rejoindre Helena, qui l'avait presque convié à la débauche en sa compagnie. Cela lui ferait oublier la dure sensation de solitude, et de trahison qui hantait actuellement son esprit.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il la croisa, effleurant son bras du bout de ses doigts gantés, et l'invita à danser, pour ne pas dire qu'il lui avait attrapé vigoureusement le poignet. Elle l'avait fixé, l'air agacé, mais la détresse d'Harry devait être si grande dans son regard, qu'elle se radoucit afin de lui céder une valse. Forcément, le brun la passa le regard dans le vide, et réfléchissait à toutes les raisons qu'il pouvait avoir eu de l'oublier, en vain. Avait-il menti durant ces trois années communes ? Impossible, ils passaient leur temps collé l'un à l'autre, et Louis refusait de le lâcher. Pourtant, la douleur était si grande, que sa danse en était plus désespérée encore, on le regardait, lui, et la vitesse qu'il prenait avec sa colombe entre ses bras qui peinait à le suivre, serrant son costume entre ses mains délicates. Mais il refusait de s'arrêter, il voulait continuer de tourner, à sentir le vertige de la fête, l'ivresse de la douleur, couler tout au cœur de lui.

Son cœur se serra de nouveau, alors qu'il soulevait la jeune brune du sol l'espace d'une rapide seconde, et veilla du coin de son œil, à ce que Louis l'ait suivi et le regarde danser. Il voulait qu'il le remarque, il voulait désespérément qu'il le remarque, qu'il lise en lui et se rappelle qui il était. Il le voyait planté là, une main posée au niveau de son ventre, et l'autre pendue le long de son corps. Il voyait son regard brûlant posé sur lui, ses sourcils froncés. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas la situation, sûrement se demandait-il ce qu'il se passait, mais Harry n'en était que satisfait. Alors qu'il allait tourner de nouveau à s'en rompre les chevilles, sa partenaire s'échappa de son emprise, et le regarda, son nez retroussé, et son regard noir corbeau.

-Vous me faites mal ! Vous dansez trop fort, Thomas ! Est-ce français, si peu de délicatesse ?

-Pardonnez-moi madame. Je me suis emporté, l'instrumental a eu raison de moi, pensez-vous qu'il serait plus sage de se retirer dans la chambre que l'on vous a confié ? murmura-t-il en se penchant sur son oreille, ses mèches foncées tombant légèrement sur le visage de la belle jeune femme.

-Ma chambre, je vois, venez m'y rejoindre dans dix minutes, je laisserai votre ruban sur la poignée.

Rit la belle brune en défaisant délicatement le nœud dans les cheveux du comte, avant de l'enfermer dans sa main, et laisser les boucles du jeune homme tomber sur ses épaules. Elle s'enfuit ensuite à toutes jambes, laissant sa robe flotter derrière elle-même si elle en tenait l'avant dans sa course, et Harry la regarda partir le cœur lourd.

Ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens, il le savait. Sûrement n'arriverait-il pas à trouver de plaisir avec une femme qui en méritait toute sa vie, mais il voulait, devait, penser à autre chose que son ami perdu. Alors qu'il allait se cacher dans un coin de la salle où on le laisserait tranquille, il attrapa un verre sur le plateau d'argent d'un des hommes passant près de lui, et voleta entre les invités pour trouver un mur contre lequel il pourrait s'adosser. Il s'y appuya donc, et de là, pouvait observer d'un œil discret ce que faisait Louis. Encore une fois, il le surprit à parler et rire avec d'autres hommes, probablement du même statut que lui. Il était duc, désormais, à l'époque il n'était qu'un jeune baron, un vicomte peut-être. Et maintenant il était duc... Il se demandait comment il avait obtenu un titre si convoité, s'il l'avait obtenu de manière noble, ou à la déloyale, comme il l'avait oublié d'ailleurs. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit, et il porta son verre à ses lèvres, quand le regard de Louis croisa le sien. Avec ironie, il éleva son verre à l'intention du bouclé, mais celui-ci ne le reçut pas de la même manière. Un voile sombre recouvra ses beaux yeux verts, et il se renfrogna, en laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage.

Autant qu'il avait besoin de regarder le duc, Harry détestait cela. Il le voyait s'amuser en compagnie d'autres, quand il aurait dû être là à rire avec lui, comme ils l'auraient fait autrefois. Il voyait les petits regards déplacés qu'il posait sur lui, et il se sentit comme une proie coincée dans un piège, le piège de ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui se laisseraient avoir par un homme qui retournait si facilement sa veste, alors il finit par lui tourner le dos, déposa son verre vide sur un nouveau plateau, et partit sans un regard derrière lui.

Pourtant, il aurait dû. Il aurait vu, ce voile sombre passer devant les globes bleus de son ami.

Mais il monta les escaliers décorés d'un tapis rouge, une main sur la rampe, et disparu derrière les murs quand il tourna vers les chambres vers lesquelles il avait vu la belle Helena s'enfuir en riant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire avec elle, il ne pensait même pas en avoir envie, mais comment pouvait-il passer sa soirée au milieu de tous ces gens, si Louis faisait partie de ces gens ? Il ne voulait plus le voir, et se retrouvait las de la soirée de laquelle il attendait tant.

Il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son ruban, passa un étage, deux croisements, tomba sur des couples riants à cœur joie, des domestiques pressés, des baronnes bienveillantes, d'autres plus malfaisantes, à travers leurs regards noirs quant aux airs que devait avoir Harry. Mais après avoir parcouru le labyrinthe qu'était le palais, il trouva enfin son ruban délicatement noué autour de la poignée de la porte, et remarqua à l'ouverture de cette dernière, que la lady à qui il rendait visite devait être bien haut placée, malgré ses allures farouches.

La chambre était joliment décorée, avec soin et richesse, que ce soit l'horloge, la cloche en verre enfermant une petite sculpture de cuivre, la boite à bijoux, ou la structure du lit, tout lui disait qu'on ne lui avait pas attribué une si belle chambre pour rien.

Et dans cette pièce, dans ce lit, se trouvait la belle brune habillée d'un vêtement blanc seulement, ses cheveux étaient détachés, et elle avait retirée la grande partie de ses bijoux. Ses yeux en revanche, étaient toujours soutenus de traits sombres, comme du charbon. Ses lèvres charnues et pleines étaient encore colorées, par on ne sait quelle manière. Les femmes qu'il fréquentait étaient généralement dépourvues de maquillage, comme les règles de société l'imposaient, mais la belle Helena, semblait comme lui, dévergondée et contre les règles.

-Thomas ! J'ai pensé quelques minutes que vous vous étiez moqué de moi, il se fait douze minutes que je vous attends, où étiez-vous ?

-Je me suis perdu. Mentit le grand brun, alors qu'il retirait sa précieuse veste pour la poser avec soin sur le dossier de la chaise de bois massif. Il y a beaucoup de couloirs, et de portes, et d'escaliers.

-Vos palais sont sûrement agencés différemment, et si vous m'emmeniez avec vous, à votre retour en France, pour me les montrer ?

-Si je peux ramener une lady britannique avec moi, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez du voyage, avec ceux qui vous accompagnent, évidemment. Deuxième mensonge, moins d'une minute séparant les deux, et pourtant, il prenait plaisir à le faire. Qui irait chercher après un comte français après tout ? Surtout dans le Sud, personne n'aurait le courage de vérifier si loin.

Ce fut quand la brune l'invita à s'asseoir, qu'il se permit cela, mais elle lui ordonna rapidement de retirer ses « inutiles » vêtements, qu'il ôta pour se retrouver en culotte et en chemise blanches, que la jeune femme scruta avec soin.

-Nous ne devrions pas faire cela Helena, surtout dans un palais royal. Qui sait qui pourrait nous surprendre.

-Oh mon cher Thomas, si vous saviez toutes les choses qui se sont passées ici, vous n'en reviendriez pas ! On dit même que le roi y aurait engendré un enfant dans le dos de notre reine, avec une autre femme...

-Oh. Le palais du vice. Je vois. Vous avez peut-être d'autres choses à me raconter, sur les secrets de cet endroit et de la cour ? Se tendit le brun, mais la douce Helena ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, elle grimpa sur le lit juste derrière lui, et glissa ses mains sur sa poitrine à la musculature vive et élancée, par-dessus ses tissus, et murmura doucement.

-Vous devriez songer à vous détendre un peu, comte... Je ne vous invite pas pour parler de la cour, je vous invite pour passer la nuit à vos côtés. Il y a de merveilleuses femmes pour vous, si ragoter vous intéresse. Elle sembla s'agacer, et Harry y remédia rapidement en se retournant, attrapant le poignet de la brune pour la faire basculer sur le lit. Il s'étendit au-dessus d'elle, et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles alors qu'il embrassait son front, doucement, ainsi que le haut de sa joue, juste sous sa pommette.

-Vous semblez pourtant si bien renseignée... Et pourtant, vous me cachez encore votre nom, et votre titre.

-Seigneur Thomas ! Concentrez-vous, je n'ai pas besoin du comportement que vous utilisez pour charmer les femmes ! Ni de vous dire mon nom, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Devenir votre épouse ? Votre maîtresse ? Pour rien au monde je ne serais gouvernée par un homme.

Pourtant, le comte n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il ne parvenait à rien, et son humeur changeante et maussade n'aidait en rien à leur échange langoureux. Helena essaya même de glisser ses doigts experts dans ses culottes, rien ne fit. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle était sublime. Mais qu'il ne voulait de rien, même vider sa tête entre les jambes d'une femme ne ferais pas oublier sa mélancolie à l'égard de sa tendre enfance. Il se recula alors, vibrant de honte, et renoua le cordon de ses pantalons alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit, mal à l'aise. Et Helena retourna derrière lui, vivement vexée.

-Thomas. Avez-vous déjà dormi avec une femme ?

-Des dizaines de fois. Je n'en ai simplement pas envie ce soir. J'ai cru, j'ai imaginé en avoir envie, vous êtes belle et délicieuse. Ce soir n'est pas mon soir.

Ses mots firent pâlir la brune malgré tout, et son regard vira au plus dangereux des bleus, comme un ciel de tempête. Elle resserra elle-même le haut de ses vêtements comme pour cacher sa poitrine que le comte avait déjà eut le temps de regarder, et se leva pour prendre les affaires du brun, et lui claquer contre son torse ferme.

-Vous devriez partir. Je ne veux rester plus longtemps avec un homme incapable de satisfaire les bons plaisirs d'une femme. Rhabillez vous et sortez. Ordonna-t-elle, ses yeux fuyants ceux d'Harry, pour cacher sa peine de ne pas pouvoir plaire à un homme qui était à son goût. Mais elle n'en montra rien, et précipita le brun jusqu'à la porte, à peine habillé, pour fermer la porte d'un coup, froissée du changement de comportement du jeune comte.

Désormais au dehors de la chambre, renouant tout juste le haut de son col, ce fut sur le duc de Dorset qu'il tomba, celui-ci riant de la compagnie de deux femmes, et d'un homme autour de lui. Il s'était retourné en entendant la porte claquer, et un rire mesquin fit tendre ses lèvres fermes.

-Certains n'ont pas autant de succès que prévu on dirait, croirez-vous cela Charles ? Notre invité mystère n'a pas réussi à aller au bout de ses envies... ricana Louis.

-Devrions-nous l'inviter à notre soirée à la place ? Il saura peut-être mieux trouver sa place avec nous. Renchérit ledit Charles, le rire aux lèvres, et l'alcool également.

-Vous êtes si grossier mon ami ! Regardez le dans ses beaux habits, il serait incapable de nous regarder sans aller hurler à la débauche ! Pauvre minet, lui qui pensait avoir sa chance avec notre Helena... se moqua le premier, avant de faire glisser un ruban d'or entre ses doigts, et le porter à son nez. Dommage pourtant, qu'il soit si droit dans ses principes. Il aurait été délicieux...

Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe quel ruban qu'il tenait en ses mains, mais celui qui avait été noué autour de la poignée de porte, et qui ne s'y trouvait plus. Evidemment, il ne l'avait pas retiré, puisqu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa poche, mais dans les mains nues de Louis ! Alors le jeune comte, horrifié quant à ce qu'il entendait, s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers eux, bien décidé à récupérer son ruban.

-Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. Insista-t-il, tendant sa main gantée tendue vers son morceau de soie, que le duc l'empêcha même de toucher.

-C'est pourtant bien à la porte de notre belle Helena que je l'ai trouvé. Ce ruban, est très féminin pour un homme comme vous, duc.

-Je lui ai confié, je venais le récupérer.

-Le récupérer voyons. Quel idiot croirait à vos bêtises ! Ce ruban est désormais à moi, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour le récupérer. J'irais l'offrir à Helena en souvenir, lorsque c'est moi qu'elle invitera, jusqu'au bout, dans sa chambre. Et qu'elle ne m'en jettera pas car je ne suis pas un incapable.

-Ce que vous croyez n'est pas arrivé !

-Étrange. Que faites vous si tôt hors de sa chambre, quand vous êtes monté moins de vingt minutes plus tôt dans son lit ? Soit, vous êtes un pauvre homme bien rapide, soit, elle n'a pas voulu de vous, à toute évidence.

-Ou peut-être est-ce un peu des deux ! Louis, montrez-lui ce qu'un véritable homme sait faire ! s'amusa Charles, tirant la joue du comte entre ses doigts osseux. Ce dernier recula, tapotant son bras pour le dégager, puis fit rapidement demi-tour sans un mot, sous quatre paire d'yeux, dont deux qui étaient restées silencieuses, sans moins rire pour autant.

Un bal, et il s'était fait humilier déjà tant de fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Voici le quatrième chapitre, et les choses commencent enfin à s'installer, on a déjà un peu plus d'actions que dans les chapitres précédents mais je trouvais ça important d'avoir une bonne introduction histoire de comprendre le personnage d'Harry, je ne pouvais pas le raccourcir au risque de me retrouver avec un personnage fade. Maintenant je vous promets des passages plus mouvementés, donc ça en découragera moins!
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé? 
> 
> Louis n'est pas des plus aimables, comment le voyez-vous? Et la réaction d'Harry face à ses moqueries?
> 
> A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite? 
> 
> Bisouuus, et à dimanche prochain!! ♥


End file.
